Random Drabbles From Random Stories
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: So.. Harry Potter,Maximum Ride, and CROSSOVER rolled into ONE! DRABBLES! Submit your own ideas, and see them come to life! Title suggestions appreciated! Enjoy! Better than it sounds xD
1. Broken

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I'm only doing this once, so LISTEN UP! **

**I do not own the book series' Harry Potter OR Maximum Ride. They are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling and James Patterson respectively.**

**Thanks!**

**:D**

**~ Rash**

**(These drabbles will be MaxRide, HP, or a COMBINATION. Not all chappies will be combined though...)**

* * *

Max was in a mood. Not a good mood. A bad mood. Max was ready to kill the first person who next walked into her line of sight. And it just so happened to be Fang.

Max got ready to lunge...

She couldn't. Not Fang.

Iggy? Maybe.

Gazzy? Depends.

Nudge? How much was she talking?

Arella? Was she saying Fang was hers? Yes? Then fights would break out, big time.

Rash? Who was she siding with?

Angel? Was she evil?

Dylan? YES!

Ella? Was she going on about Iggy when Rash wasn't in the room? Perhaps...

Jeb? If he was here.

Ari? He's dead.

Total? See Nudge...

Dr. Martinez? Um... if she HAD to...

Dr. Gunther-Hagen? Can she punch his lights out?

Dr. Robert Gray? Sure, why not?

That jerk in the subway? If she needed a quick getaway.

Erasers? Doesn't everyone?

The girl who started her own Flock? If there was a reason.

Anne? Bring her to Max.

That Principal something-or-other? Yeah. She hated him for picking on innocent kids like Gazzy and Iggy. Okay, maybe _not_ so innocent.

Sam? He was a bad kisser.

Lissa The Red-haired Wonder? Did she hate her or _what_?

Those stupid yahoos who nearly killed Ella? Does she have to AGAIN?

Her Voice? Gladly, given the chance.

Nudge's "mother"? She didn't even CARE that Nudge was RIGHT THERE!

Richie-snob-guy-with-money? Can she have his credit card again?

Jason from the evil diner? Ooh! Yes!

The Manager from that god-forsaken place? Same.

Celeste? Do inanimate things count?

Cookies? Um... Ditto?

Oozing melted chocolate dripping lusciously down on your skin? OKAY THAT'S IT, NO MORE FOOD!

Math teachers of the World? Is there a kill-mean-teachers society?

The School? She already did...

But Fang? _No way_! He was probably the ONLY person/ animal/ thing that Maximum Ride could not bring herself to hurt. And that was why she was so angry. She had shattered his heart today. And she would never get it back.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... I went all sentimental. **

**DId you like the chapter? Tell me in your reviews!**

**(You ARE reviewing... right?)**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

**R&R AGAIN!**

**:D**

**~ Rash**


	2. Nervous

**A/N: Like? Review. Hate? Review. Feeling something else? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, :D**

**THIS CHAPTER IS AFTER THE WAR!**

**~ Rash**

* * *

Ron sat on the steps with a sigh. He knew he loved Hermione. He knew he would do anything for her, even if it meant dying. He knew that she didn't love him. At least not yet. He knew she fancied _someone, _but that it wasn't him. How could it be? What would she see in him? He was rude, informal, and ate way too much. She probably liked someone like Harry, who was famous, good-hearted, and kind. It finally hit Ron. He would have to change.

The next day, Ron made sure to wake Hermione up nicely, instead of barging in her room and throwing off the covers. For breakfast, he gave Hermione first choice of everything, and only ate two servings of everything. (It was a work in progress.) When they played Quidditch, he made sure to kindly point out and fix her mistakes, and didn't utter a single "Duh, 'Mione" the whole day. At Percy and Audrey's wedding, he asked her to dance first, and at the upcoming Christmas Gala at the Ministry, he resolved to ask her first, and not as a last resort.

* * *

Hermione was confused. Lately, Ron had been acting extremely nice to her, and, while she didn't mind it, she was nervous about what could happen in the future. Ron was never this nice, and although she loved him, she was positive he was planning something. She just didn't know what.

Nervousness was something that came naturally to Hermione, though it was usually because of a big test, or Harry going through some other silly, dangerous, and stupid thing.

She sighed. She was overreacting. Again. So what if Ron was being nice? Wasn't that a good thing? And even if it wasn't, the true reason behind all this kindness would show up soon. So why worry?

* * *

Ron ran his fingers through his hair nervously, the way Harry and Fred always did. He had completed everything on his checklist.

- Be nice to Draco Malfoy. Check. Even though he had no idea why Draco and Hermione were friends, he knew that that's all they were. And his number one- no, number_ two_ rule was to be nice to all Hermione's friends, no matter how stuck up and prissy they were to him.

- Eat less. Check. No matter how hard this one was for him, he had managed to restrict himself to one portion- but of everything. It was certainly better than the four whopping portions he _used_ to have.

- Be a better brother... Check.

- Be a better friend... Check.

- Ask Hermione to dance first when Percy and Audrey get married... Check.

- Don't laugh when Hermione cries with joy at their wedding... Check.

The list went on and on until Ron Weasley reached the second last bullet on his checklist:

Ask Hermione to the Ministry Christmas Gala.

Ron took a deep breath. Today was the day. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Ron walked up to Hermione's room. He knocked.

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Who is it?" she called back.

"It's me, Ron."

"Oh. Oh, come in."

Ron walked into her room and looked into her soft, brown, chocolatey eyes. He took another deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Hermione?"

"Mhh Hmm?"

"Will- Will you go to the Ministry's Christmas Ball with me?"

Hermione looked up starled.

"What did you say?"

Ron flattened his hair.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you go to the Christmas Gala with me?"

"Of-Of course Ronald!" said Hermione breathlessy. They stared at one another some more, and then Ron left.

* * *

7 Years Later... (They are 24.)

* * *

Ron and Hermione had been dating for seven years now, ever since that Christmas Ball. Now, Ron had a new problem on his hands.

How could he tell Hermione this? What would she say? After all they'd been through!

But Ronald Bilius Weasley knew. He took a deep breath. Today was the day. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Ron walked up to Hermione's room. He knocked.

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Who is it?" she called back.

"It's me, Ron."

"Oh. Oh, come in."

Ron walked into her room and looked into her eyes. Her soft, brown, chocolatey eyes. He took another deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Hermione?"

"Mhh Hmm?"

"I have somethin to tell- show you."

And with that, he pulled out a piece of paper, upon which he had written things seven years ago.

He scanned the list, made sure everything was accurate, and handed it to her. As she read, she laughed in delight at some of the things he had written, but as she kept going, she realized that they all had one thing in common: He had done all of them. And he had done all of them for _her_. When she came to the bottom and read the last bullet, the only one that had not been crossed off, she gasped.

Hermione looked up starled.

Ron looked... uncomfortable.

"Hermione, I know this isn't the best time or place to say this, but..." He leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"What did you say?"

Ron flattened his hair, and re-whispered.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you...?"

"Of course Ronald!" said Hermione breathlessy, just like that fateful night before the ball. But this time, there was no hesitation. They stared at one another some more, and then they both left together, Hermione with a new addition on her left-hand ring finger.

Ron grinned ear to ear. Because, now, and only now, had he finished his list. He marked it off, folded it up, and laid it in his desk, never to be touched again.

- Marry Hermione Jean Granger. Check.

* * *

**A/N: You have to remember that Ron is going on his personal observations. He doesn't think Hermione loves him because he didn't see the situation that way. It never crossed his mind that Hermione could love him _already_.**

**DId you like the chapter? Tell me in your reviews!**

**(You ARE reviewing... right?)**

**R&R PLEASE!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

**R&R AGAIN!**

**:D**

**~ Rash**


End file.
